


Beauty the Beast and the Tinker

by Blackbird01



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01
Summary: What if Red Riding Hood was the local healer around Risky Rock? A simple traveling healer who often checked up on the F7 to make sure they were dying, along with other people who lived out of the way and couldn't reach normal health care.One night after a visit, she leaves her basket in her rush to leave when Noki follows her into the woods only to discover his crush has always been more than meets the eye
Relationships: Noki/original character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Discovery

Piera-Luna's hands were her favorite part of her body. The skilled hands of a healer, they helped people, saved people. So it was no wonder that her curse made her feel inadequate and useless, because it transformed them from helpers to harm. You can't tie bandages or apply creams with giant paws with claws. You don't make people feel safe as a werewolf. 

So today was an usual occurrence, as someone tried to hold her hand-paw. Prince Noki, to be specific. She didn't understand why he's being so nice right now, she turned into a monster in front of him. And yet here he was trying to calm her down, trying to stop her from crying anyway longer. Oh shit, he was saying something.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked softly, trying to wipe away her own tears.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He repeated.

"What's there to say? There isn't a cure for being a werewolf, no amount of true love kisses can save me from being a monster." She said bitterly.

"You're not the only one cursed, you know."

"It's different. You're not a monster. People don't tell stories about you to frighten their children out of entering the forest at night."

He frowned, looking contemplative. "I don't think you're a monster."

"Yeah, well something is wrong with you."

"Hey!"

"You're holding a werewolf's paw, like you're holding a pretty girl's. Someone who you could break, not a monster who could snap you in half by accident."

"I don't think anyone could break you, Piera. But I'm definitely doing the first."

She snorted in laughter at his completely ridiculous answer. He smiled, seemingly relieved that she was no longer crying.

After a bit of silence, Noki got up slowly and gently letting go of her hand before he walked over to some wildflowers glowing in the pale moonlight. He picked them and walked back over to her. "Close your eyes. I work better when I'm my real self." 

"Fine." She shut her eyes, and listened to the sounds of the forest and his soft hums while working on something beside her.

She nearly drifted off to sleep, before something was set on top of her head. She opened her eyes and tilted her head in questioning at him. 

"It's a flower crown." He smiled, his cheeks tinged pink.

She smiled a wolf-y grin back, "That was quick, but I guess you've always been good with your hands. You should go back now, your brothers will get worried about you. You were only supposed to catch up with me to return my basket, not spend the whole night in the woods."

"Come back to Risky Rock, in the morning." 

"I… Alright... As long as you take off your helmet tomorrow. I like seeing your eyes."

\---

Coming by Risky Rock the next day made her feel like a bundle of angry butterflies. Honestly, she didn't understand why he still wanted her around after discovering what form she took at night. And yet, she walked up to the path to their hq still wearing the flower crown from last night. Having a better look in the sunlight, they were red bird seed poppies, they were rather pretty especially in this flower crown and matched her red cloak very well. She had gone back and picked one herself, to press and save as a sort of memento for herself. 

She held her basket tightly with both hands, before knocking on the door. The door nearly immediately opened, like whoever was on the other side had been watching and waiting for her. 

"Piera!" Noki smiled, without his helmet for a rare moment, she could clearly see his hazel eyes for once. Normally, she had only seen them on the rare times he managed to injure his head or face. She spent more time than she cared to admit trying to figure out what color they were exactly.

"Hey Noki, I hope you didn't wait too long for me." She softly smiled back.

"Come in, it's just my brothers and me here right now."

"Oh? How come?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Arthur went to go look for this missing princess, Merlin and Snow White went to go visit her father, Hans went to visit his sister, and Jack is with Delphi somewhere." 

"That explains why it's so quiet for once." She hummed, following him inside. "So why did you want me to come by?"

"Oh… I thought you might want some company after last night, besides it's nice to spend time with you…" 

"What happened last night?" Pino asked walking in with the youngest triplet.

"You didn't mention anything happening while you were out, brother." Kio asked. 

"We saw a werewolf last night!" She said a bit too quickly, making the oldest and youngest frown in worry. "But Noki took care of it!" 

"Why to go Noki!"

"Showing off to the pretty lady, huh brother?"

He blushed, and so did she.

"Do you mind if I work on some medicines while I'm here?"

"Go ahead. Noki can stay and keep you company while we work on some of our projects." Pino said, nudging said brother.

"Of course!" 

She set her basket on the table and started pulling out jars and herbs, as the other two boys walked back after some silent communication with the second brother.

"Tell me about the medicine you're working on now." Noki asked, sitting near where she was standing up. 

"Oh? Are you sure?" 

"Positive, Red." 

She slightly smiled at the nickname, after all she is Red riding hood. "Okay well this is going to be a burn cream." She started to explain everything she added to the cream, and why she added it to it. 

"Actually, can you boil me some water? I need to kill everything in the water before I can add it to anything." 

"Of course, easily done." He promised, before getting up with her following him to the kitchen. "What else are you going to prepare?"

"I have the ingredients for some popped blister medicine. But I wanted to check on you first, is there anything you need me to look at. I know you and your brothers aren't the most careful with yourselves." 

"We're fine, you took care of everything yesterd-SHIT!" He got distracted and rested his arm on the heated metal.

"This is exactly what I mean!" She said, yanking him backwards away from the heating water and metal bucket. She quickly carried him over to the couch and examined his skin carefully. "Okay, it doesn't look bad. Tell me does it hurt?"

"It's not that bad, I was mostly just surprised." Noki said, his face heating up, at how close her face was to him with her pursed lips. "But... you could kiss it-"

"Is everything okay?!" His brothers came running into the room.

"Yeah, we're okay. It was just a surprise, nothing serious. But I'll put some cream on it just to make sure." She reassured, before getting up and grabbing the freshly made cream to apply to Noki's arm. She grabbed a bandage and securely tied it around his arm as the triplets watched her. She pulled down his sleeve over his bandage. 

"I think you're done helping me for today. I'll go pull off the water to cool." She smiled, setting her hand on his shoulder gently before getting up.


	2. Influenza

Piera-Luna stayed the rest of the day, happily talking to the triplets as she worked. But before it got dark, she collected up everything she had brought in getting ready to leave.

"You could spend the night, right Noki?" Pino offered.

"That's really kind, but I can't." Piera said walking towards the door.

"At least let Noki walk you part of the way. You said you saw a werewolf yesterday." Kio brought up, they seemed to be genuinely worried for her wellbeing. Maybe she shouldn't have lied to them...

"I… Okay, if he wants to." 

"I can do that, it's really no problem." Noki smiled.

"Well let's go then." She held out her hand to him, which he looked at for a moment before taking it in his own. And with that they left Risky Rock. 

He walked closely, holding her hand tightly as they got further into the forest. After a bit of walking he pulled her to a stop.

"Piera? Do you not trust my brothers?" 

She turned to him and sat down, "Why do you think that?"

"You lied to them about what happened yesterday and why you had to go. I know we've all made mistakes in the past, pretty major ones. But you can trust them, I promise that I won't let any harm come to you. Neither will they." 

She looked at face carefully, as if she was looking for the answer in his face. 

"It's not that I don't trust them, its just that I don't tell anyone…" 

"Maybe you should, I know and that's gone very well hasn't it?" 

She rested her forehead against his with her eyes closed, "Yes. But you're different?"

"Different, how?" He didn't move away, if anything he seemed to move closer. She could feel his breath on her face.

"You just are." 

She felt the tingling in her bones and pulled away quickly before she transformed into her werewolf self. 

"I should go." She got up. "I'll see you after awhile."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know, a week or so I suppose."

"I'll be waiting then."

It was a week and a half when she next decided to return to Risky Rock, not entirely of her own want to. No, she had a bad feeling in her gut, especially when on the way there she saw Kio in the woods looking for her.

"What's going on?" 

"Noki is sick."

She froze, it hadn't been that long. How did he manage to get sick in such a short amount of time? She frowned, just sick? There are so many kinds of sickness, what did he have?

"Well, come on then we have no time to lose." She said, pulling him along by his wrist. "How long has he been sick? What are his symptoms?" 

"About 3 days or so, and he has a really high fever." Kio said, trying to match her fast pace.

"What else?"

"Cough, runny nose.. I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. He was determined to push through it."

"I'll have to see him before I can make a diagnosis then." She kept frowning, worry etched on her face. 

Kio looked over at her face clearly full of concern, glad he found her already so near to Risky Rock.

When they arrived, she quickly came inside and straight to their bedroom after letting go of Kio's wrist.

She found him in bed with many blankets, taking note she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. He was burning up!

"Okay first off, if he shouldn't be in here with all of you if he's sick." She said, before picking up his sleeping form off the bed. He started waking up, "So I am quarantining him to the workshop. And I want you two to start cleaning everything in here." The other two nodded at her instructions, before she pulled all the blankets off his bed and his pillow. "I don't know what it is yet, but odds are its contagious and I don't want the rest of you all getting sick."

She turned around and quickly carried him and everything from his bed to the workshop, and cleared an area away from the door for a makeshift bed. Before she turned to him, who was finally fully awake. 

"So tell me your symptoms."

"I'm fine," he followed with a coughing fit, like he might hack out a lung. 

She gave him a pointed look, before he looked down and started listening off his symptoms. 

She paused for a moment, before saying "Lay down, only blanket on top of you the rest under you. I'll be right back, so you better stay there."

He laid down and nodded, seeming much more tired already. Most likely from having stopped hiding it from his brothers. 

She hurred to the kitchen to find some tea, honey and lemon. 

"What are you doing?" Hans asked from behind her, sounding a bit confused about why she was in his kitchen.

"I'm almost done. Noki just needs lots of fluids and these will help Noki's throat after all that coughing."

"What does he have?"

"Influenza. It's not that serious for him. But you should really clean in here after I leave in a moment. It could be really serious for some people." She explained. 

"Are you sure he's going to be okay? You seem very concerned."

"Positive. I just am worried about anyone who could come in here at any time who can't handle it, primarily. " She explained, carefully. "But seriously, it's contagious. So clean."

Hans nodded, as she speed walked back to the workshop. The only reason she didn't run was because she didn't want to spill any of the tea.

She spent the rest of the day helping him cool down with cool towels over his forehead to help break his fever, along with a steady stream of liquids and herbs. She checked her own temperature several times, just to be sure she hadn't caught it from him. So far so good.

By around 5pm his fever had broken in his sleep, much to her relief. 

She changed his cooling towel before standing up and stretching out her back and legs. She should really go tell his brothers that his fever broke finally, but she needed to figure out what she wanted to do with the night fast approaching. Should she lock herself in the workshop? Or perhaps it was just best to leave entirely for the night?

She was lost in contemplation as a calloused hand reached out and grabbed her hand, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Oh Noki, you're awake. That's even better. How's your throat feeling?"

"I feel better, but what are you doing?" He asked, holding on to her hand.

"I was about to go tell your brothers your fever broke, do you need something?"

"Can I have some more to drink?"

"Of course, you just drink as much as you need. I'm going to go tell your brothers and see if they have any real food for you. Not just medicine, I know that doesn't taste great." She offered an apologetic smile, before heading out of the workshop. 

Piera-Luna walked into the main part of HQ.

"His fever broke, and he's awake again." She announced, upon entering. "But I think he's ready for some real food and not just medicine and tea." 

Pino and Kio looked relieved, "That's good, thank you for taking care of him Piera." 

"It's no problem, I think I'll be spending the night in the workshop to keep an eye on him as well. And to make sure he doesn't wake up and start working on any of your projects in the middle of the night."

They nodded, as Hans walked in with two plates of food. 

"You need to eat too," He reminded her.

"Alright, alright. I got it. Thank you, I'll head back now." She smiled, before heading back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story!? Yeah!  
> Once again I thank my RS server for putting up with me, lol.  
> Did I reference my other work and my friend's work in this fandom, which you should definitely go read if you havent, in this story? Absolutely.  
> If you haven't checked out my work Geode or my friend's work Wayward by Cookieek , I definitely recommend.


End file.
